


The Mask

by SippingThatTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance is fragile, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Self Esteem, angst in the beginning, but it ends with fluff, the 7th wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippingThatTea/pseuds/SippingThatTea
Summary: We all tend to wear a mask that reflects the opposite of how we feel, and Lance is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. So this is actually my first Voltron fan fiction, and I decided to write a Drabble about Lance. Lance is probably my second favorite character so I feel like we need to dive more into him. Also I don't know how to nagivate this site yet, so please don't be afraid to leave feedback. With that said, I hope you enjoy.

When part of the legendary defender known as Voltron, one would automatically assume that they were fearless, confident, and most of all strong enough to handle anything that comes their way. Being part of something so big and so important was a huge responsibility that not too many people could handle without caving into the pressure. That's what those that were previously and currently enslaved by the Galran Empire believed when they heard about Voltron. That was that belief that gave them hope for the future. 

But that was not always the case.

The mask we wear on the outside tend to not reflect how we really feel on the inside. It was more of a masquerade of sorts. Wearing a mask so no one could see who you truly were. Lance McClain knew better than anyone how exactly that felt. He laughed, smiled, and joked around more than anyone on the team. He was know as the charismatic joker who couldn't help but flirt at a beautiful woman or two when given the chance. It was that reason most folks tend to write him off, even his own teammates at times.

From the time he had arrived at the Garrison, to forming Voltron with his hero, Shirogane Takashi there was one name that he would always hear. Keith. It was always Keith this, or Keith that. God he couldn't stand that name for the longest time. That was he ecstatic when he didn't have to hear that name any longer since Keith had dropped out. Regardless, that damn drill sergeant couldn't help but bring him up whenever he had messed up. Lance could never be the person he wanted to be because he was never be able to step out of the shadow that Keith created. 

Of course Keith didn't knew that. He didn't understand why Lance was so unnaturally cold to him, or why he wanted to pick a fight with him. Lance had blamed him for everything that happened. It made him feel utterly useless and unwanted compared to him. He hated how Keith was so damn good that he could highly praised by everyone even after he left. He hated how Keith was so great that Shiro could always count on him whenever he needed him, not even giving Lance a second glance. He had no choice to play the role of the flirt and the charismatic joker, for that was the only way that he could receive what he rightfully deserved. 

However, the masquerade couldn't last forever. The mask couldn't stay on forever, and Lance unfortunately knew that. He wanted to be more than a flirt of a charismatic joker. He wanted to feel wanted, and acknowledged by his hero. And god damnit he wanted Keith to stop looking at him with pity! Pidge was the tech wiz, Keith was the one with the fighting skills (and now with the Galran blood), Hunk was the strength, Shiro was the leader, and Allura and Coran were the ones in charge of the castle. So where did that leave him? What was the role that no one else could take away? Did he even belong in Voltron? If he had left would anyone even notice he was gone? 

All of this brought him to the current situation at hand. He had snuck out on an escape pod in hopes of taking it anywhere but the castle. They didn't need him, and they could easily find someone to replace him. If the past Paladins were replaced, then he would be no different right? Sure it was different circumstances, but the outcome was the same. They needed to replace the previous Paladin. Saying a heartfelt goodbye to Blue (she tried to keep him in the castle but failed), he made his way to the escape pod. He was about to make to press the button when he heard someone scream his name.

"Lance! Stop!" 

God he knew that voice anywhere. It was that damn Keith Kogane. Of course he always had to be where the action was so he could be the hero and save the day like always. 

"What do you want Keith? Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked annoyed, not letting him deter from his plan.

"You can't just leave in the middle of the night like this!" 

"You did! With the Princess may I add!" Lance responded as he glared at the red Paladin. "It was okay when you did it, but suddenly it's not for me."

"We weren't missing Shiro before! We can't lose you too!" Keith cried out as he continued to walk forward toward the pod.

"Why does it matter if I'm gone? No one would care or even notice! I don't bring anything onto the team! I'm the seventh wheel of Voltron!" Lance blurted out as a silence had emerged between the two of them. The only sound that was heard was the escape pod's systems being charged for take off. 

"What?"

"Shiro is the leader, you're the fighter with the Galran blood in you, Pidge is the tech genius, Hunk is the strength, and Allura and Coran control the castle. Where does that leave me? What makes me so special and unique compared to you guys?" Lance asked, looking down at the ground. He couldn't stare at Keith's face anymore, not when it was filled with pity for him like always. 

"Lance-"

"You don't have to say it. There's nothing special about me. I'm not good enough for Voltron. I don't bring anything to team that you guys already covered, so I decided to leave. Blue will find a better Paladin for her and the team. She's a smart lion, and you'll be guaranteed a victory against whatever Galran forces are left. It's for the-"

"Enough!" Keith screamed once he was close enough to reach Lance's face. He had managed to pop open the door so he could climb inside the cockpit. Lance had never seen him so red and furious before. 

"Lance McClain, you are one of the greatest sharpshooters in this entire universe. There is no one else here that can shoot as well as you can, or even come close to you. There were so many times where we were so close to losing everything, but you came in and saved the day. You figured out how to control the lions before anyone else. You and Blue are inseparable, and have the closest bond to yours. It's not just Blue that cares for you either. We all do. We all would be devastated if you were gone, especially me." Keith said softly as his expression of anger softened into one of concern.

"You probably want me around so you can show how much you're better at me." Lance muttered, crossing his arms. 

"That's not it at all, Lance." Keith said sadly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I want you around because you're part of the team. You inspire me to do better. Before you and I met, I stayed in my hut by myself without any answers. Everything came alive when you came into my life. It was thanks to you that I finally know who I am and what I'm capable. You helped me out of my comfort zone, and made me a better Paladin and person. I have friends now because of you. Without you, I wouldn't be me." He said as he gently put his hand over Lance's, catching Lance off guard completely.

Lance honestly didn't even know what to say in response. Keith honestly poured his heart out to him so he wouldn't leave. He wasn't expecting such a speech from him, and it greatly touched his heart.

"Keith..." Lance whispered as Keith gently grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You can't leave because I want you to stay by my side. I can't do this without you, and I won't imagine doing this without you. You're the leg of Voltron, and you're always supporting me in whatever I do. You're always there for me, and I can't imagine finishing this without you, Lance. I don't know how this whole thing is going to end for us, but I do know that I want to be with you when it does." Keith continued before taking a deep breath. "I can't force you to stay, but I would really love you to stay here with me. Please." He begged. 

Lance's eyes widened when he heard Keih's plea. The great Keith Kogane was actually begging him to stay, and it was really sincere. The mask Lance was hiding under had finally came off, revealing the person underneath. However he couldn't reveal everything to Keith. He had a reputation to uphold, but just this once he would relent to him. 

"Alright. I'll stay. Only cause you begged me to." Lance said nonchalantly as he climbed out of the pod, landing next to Keith. 

"Glad that you'll be staying Lance. There's no one else I'd rather have in the blue lion than you." Keith smiled gently as Lance waved him off.

"Well you better stay in your red lion, and we'll be good." Lance told him as they began to walk out of the room, causing Keith to chuckle.

Their hands still locked with one another's.


End file.
